Purpose Within the Heart
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: Yamcha has fallen behind in power with the other warriors, so he spends his offtime fighting in tournaments. Until he meets a fighter smarter than him, one that might make him think twice about his life. Focuses on Yamcha to begin and Piccolo later.
1. Tournament

A Purpose Within the Heart Chapter One: Tournament

Much of the peaceful years are spent with family for the saviors of Earth. This year is no exception. But there is one of Earth's warriors that didn't have family and didn't have a purpose so every year he enters the World Martial Arts Competition. Yamcha is a warrior, but he feels like an old weak man compared to his friends he once fought along sides as equals. Yamcha has been trying to find a purpose in his life for many years.

The World Martial Arts Competition is like breathing for Yamcha, it's become so natural. Every year, new faces but no one even near to his power. That makes Yamcha feel good, since every year when his friends gather he feels the opposite. He has been the champion five years running and he expects this year to be no different.

Yamcha surveys his competition, looks like a bunch of muscle bound idiots again this year. A few try to intimidate him but he doesn't pay them no mind. They aren't as hostile as previous years, and he quickly figures out why.

A group of the guys are off in one corner surrounding someone else. Yamcha thinks to himself whether he should go help the poor sap or not. Five against one is definitely not fair odds, he decides. And he approaches the group.

Yamcha pushes his way through the gathering and ends up stumbling into the one he's trying to help. Boing, he bounces off something very soft and lands back into one of the muscle guys, who grabs Yamcha by the shoulder.

"Hey, pretty boy, get lost from here." The muscle man says to Yamcha.

Once Yamcha's head stops spinning, he sees what all the commotion is about. The person they are cornering is a woman. Yamcha's mouth gapes as he notices just what he bounced off of….. very bountiful in the chest she is.

The woman is tall, more so than Yamcha. Her fiery red hair is tied up in a bun and she is wearing a teal gi. She is disinterested in the group and just leans against the wall, her emerald eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

Yamcha quickly looks her over, trying not to be too obvious and mentally notes her measurements, 40-26-36. Yamcha knocks the muscles man's hand off his shoulder like it was a piece of dust and approaches the woman. Her eyes quickly snap to meet his almost like a primal warning not to get closer. Yamcha extends his hand and she just stares at it.

"Hey, are you in the competition? I'm"

She interrupts him and in a sharp voice. "I know who you are and you will lose today."

Yamcha sweatdrops, she's very straightforward, isn't she? "Who are"

She ignores him and pushes her way to the enterance as the names; Keira Connor and Gregor Svetson were called to the ring. Yamcha rushes over to watch the fight but by the time he got there, it was over. The announcer was in the middle of the ring declaring Keira the winner of the match. She walks by Yamcha and just as he was going to say something to her, the announcer calls him to the ring.

The two of them make quick work of their opponents and end up in the finals facing off together. Keira has a smug smirk on her face and Yamcha is actually worried; he doesn't want to fight a girl.

Yamcha turns to the announcer, "I can't fight a girl."

The announcer's eyes widen and he scrambles off stage as a punch from Keira flew. Yamcha barely was able to dodge it as he spins to face her.

Keira gets into a low fighting stance, "I'll admit you're quicker than the others, but you still won't win."

Yamcha raises an eyebrow. Who taught this woman how to fight like that? Sure, he was caught off guard, but he still has a suspicion that she maybe as strong as he was when he was her age. He'll have to work harder than usual to not look bad.

As if she knows what he was thinking, she goes onto the offense, throwing punches so rapid no normal eye can see them and even Yamcha's trained eye can barely view them. Yamcha backs up quickly parrying her attacks and feels his feet on the edge of the ring. He keeps parrying her attacks and then knowing he cannot keep on the defense he powers up his glowing aura causing her to fall backwards in surprise.

He never wanted to use his power against an opponent here, but this is how he makes his living, he can't just give up, he'll look bad. He definitely never wanted to use his power against a woman, and definitely not one of such perfection as Keira.

She stands quickly. Preparing for his offense.

Yamcha hears a familiar voice from the stands, his friend Tien, "Yamcha, what are you thinking?"

Yamcha looks in Keira's eyes and seeing her primal hunger to fight, he attacks. His blows are blocked but with each forceful blow she is pushed back closer to the edge. When her heels near the edge, she knows it is time for something and something big. She takes one of his blows into the shoulder but then she puts all her weight to the opposite side and with a forceful and strong roundhouse kick she brings him towards the edge of the ring.

Keira knows it will only take one blow to ring-out him and she shoulder slams him with the same shoulder he just hit moments before. Yamcha falls back, shocked by the sheer strength of one human woman. He feels the grass underneath him and knows he has lost.

Keira falls to her knees gasping for breath; she never had to exert so much energy on an opponent. She feels such pain in her shoulder, pain she has never experienced. The announcer declares her the winner.

Yamcha lays on the ground still in shock from the whole thing. 'A woman just beat me….. just brutalized me for the world to see. At my full power no less. I….. think I'm in love.'

Tien rushes over worried for his friend with Chiaotzu and Puar in tow. They all surround him and look down at him with concern evident on their faces.

Tien kneels and says quietly, "What were you thinking? Using all your power on another. You're lucky she's so skilled or you could've hurt her."

"Hurt her? Hurt her?" Puar flies around Tien. "She could've hurt him."

Yamcha keeps staring up until he sees Keira's face over him. Her red hair now loose to the wind, she smiles softly and extends her hand. "Do you need help?" She says sweetly.

He takes her hand and stands up. This sweet creature cannot be the same that was threatening to beat him moments before.

Puar flies around Keira, "How could you hurt my Yamcha? Why I oughta" Yamcha grabs Puar by the face and pulls her to him.

Yamcha lowers his head to Keira, "Congratulations."

"You fought very well, I probably would have never won, if I didn't know you always leave such an opening. You're very powerful." Keira bows in return, "It was an honor to fight someone stronger than myself, Yamcha."

Tien sees the way Yamcha is looking at Keira and takes the hint to gather up the others and leave the two alone. Puar makes a big fuss.

Yamcha takes Keira's arm and escorts her into the training area. She winces when he takes her arm.

"What is it, Yamcha?" Keira asks as then enter the complex.

"Dinner tonight?" Yamcha blushes, a little and laughs nervously.

She looks at him confused. "Like a date?"

Yamcha nods fearing words would fail him at this moment.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty beat up, and not looking very good to go out on a date."

Yamcha notices the bruises he left on her arms and shoulders from his punches and sees they are welting up. Yamcha frowns, fearing rejection.

"But….. if you really want a date, you can come to my place and we'll order in." Keira writes down her number. "Call me later and I'll give you directions."

"Uh," Yamcha takes her number and blushes profusely. "Thanks."

"Are you always this articulate around women?" Keira laughs, "Hopefully you'll loosen up later. See ya." She waves as she walks away.

Yamcha stands there a few moments, stunned by the turn of events. Then he pumps his fist and throws it into the air, in victory. 


	2. Trophy Girl

A Purpose Within the Heart Chapter Two: Trophy Girl

Keira and Yamcha's relationship is not what one would call perfect, far from it. Keira is a strong independent woman who just wants to be loved, where Yamcha is trying to change her into a housewife. He has stopped her from training and moved her into his mansion (bought with all that tournament money). And this is just ten months into the relationship.

Keira cherishes his love but she doesn't feel right just sitting around the house all day. Today, Yamcha gives Keira a gift.

"What is it?" Keira asks when Yamcha hand her the large, long box.

"Open it." He answers excitedly.

She opens the box, to see an exquisite dress. The dress is a beautiful hunters green with emerald accents. She lifts the dress out of the box and all she can think is 'where's the rest?' The dress is a mini dress with a cascading front and a very low cut back. 'Does he actually expect me to wear this someplace?' she thinks.

Yamcha is rooting through the closet for something. "Put that on. I'll meet you downstairs."

Keira looks at the dress confused. He really wants her to wear something so out of character. She sighs, if it makes him happy. She leaves to go change and meet him downstairs.

Yamcha is wearing his old uniform and when she sees him she frowns. The least he could do if she has to wear the dress is to wear a suit or something.

"Can't you do something else with your hair and maybe wear makeup?" Yamcha says completely oblivious to how irritated she is.

"No. Why am I wearing this….. dress and you are in that thing?" She snaps, ready to turn tail and run upstairs.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere special today. Now go get in the Viper. I'll be there after a phone call."

Keira thinks for a minute and then goes to the car; she continually tries to pull the short dress down in fear that her butt is going to show. She sits in the passenger side and looks in the mirror. Makeup? Hair? Why does she need such things? Her red hair has a natural wave to it and falls nicely framing her face. Her face is beautiful without all that gunk they call makeup.

Yamcha hops into the driver's seat and has such excitement on his face. "We'll be there in an hour, just relax."

"It would help me relax if you told me where we are going."

Yamcha is silent as they begin on their way. And an hour of silence later, they arrive at their destination, Capsule Corp.. Keira recognizes the place and it begins to come together in her mind. He's going to his reunion with his friends.

Yamcha gets out of the car and waits for Keira to get out. Just a tip, to all those guys out there, open the car door. They approach the door and before they can even knock, Bulma opens the door.

"How great to see you! You must be Keira, Yamcha was telling me all about you!" Bulma says enthusiastically.

Keira is not prepared for this, meeting all these great warriors and getting to talk shop and she's in a little dress. Yamcha and Keira enter, Yamcha has his arm around her waist. They were the last to arrive. All the other men are talking in the living room.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Keira." Yamcha announces and once all of the attention is on them, he removes his arm, "Keira, why don't you go into the kitchen with the girls?"

Keira raises an eyebrow, so that's how it is. She turns to leave and he pats her on the behind. And that confirms it; he's just using her as a trophy girl, something to make him look good.

She leaves to the kitchen casting one glance over at the warriors. She can learn so much from them and she's stuck like a bird in a cage. Once she enters the kitchen she sees the women gathered over tea, gossiping and watching the children run around on the patio. Is this her future? To sit idly by?

Videl, Chi-chi, 18 and Bulma are all in the kitchen. Bulma sees the anger evident on her face, "You'll get used to it. They go off into their own little world."

Keira holds her tongue. "I'm sorry to be a rude guest."

Chi-chi pulls out a stool, "Don't worry about the boys."

Keira sits, just as Videl speaks. "I remember you. You were at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. You beat Yamcha good and he was going full force too."

All the girls look at Keira and Bulma says surprised. "You beat Yamcha?"

"Yes and now I play housewife for him." Keira puts her head in her hands. "How did it come to this? A trophy girl."

"I'm sure you aren't just a trophy to him." Chi-chi tries to comfort Keira.

"Then why'd he make me wear this dress and not let me wear my gi?" Keira says, "I need some air."

Keira walks outside and moments later she hears the door open and close. "I didn't think you'd notice I left."

"I notice everything." A deep voice, she wasn't expecting answers.

Keira whips around to see the tall namek is the one who followed her, not Yamcha who she expected. "Piccolo, right?"

"Yes. You were hoping Yamcha followed you?" Piccolo sits on the grass, in meditative position.

"Well yes….. and no." Keira sits next to Piccolo. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I needed to get away from all those people. They give me a headache. I don't know why I come to these stupid things." Piccolo snarls, shutting his eyes.

"Ah," Keira falls silent so as not to bother the namek.

"You are strong for a human." Piccolo breaks the silence.

Keira blushes. "You noticed?"

"Not really, you keep your power hidden well. Tien was telling us how you defeated Yamcha. You risked grave injury to hit his opening. You are more wise of a fighter than he will ever be."

"Thank you. It is an honor coming from such a wizened warrior." Keira beams, this is what she wanted to talk about; she wanted to talk to a warrior.

Piccolo smirks. "Wizened?"

"Oh, sorry that was rude." Keira bows her head, blushing embarrassed.

"It's fine." Piccolo keeps grinning. "Why did you leave anyways?"

"Look at me." Keira throws her arms out exasperated. "I'm his new toy to show off to his friends to make them jealous."

Piccolo looks at her from the corner of his eye. "And why are you out here?"

"Because….." Keira trails off.

"You are worthy to be in there with them. Probably more so than a dumbass like Yamcha." Piccolo stands and looks down at the red-haired woman, "What makes you so weak to follow his orders?"

Her weakness? Her weakness stems from a much-troubled life. Her weakness, the craving to be loved, is such a multi-layered problem, one Piccolo could not even begin to comprehend. "You are right. I shouldn't let him control me."

Keira stands and bows her head respectfully. Then she returns inside. 


	3. Arguments

A Purpose Within the Heart Chapter Three: Arguments

Keira reenters Capsule Corp. with a strong resolve. She does not return to the kitchen, she finds a place in the living room and just listens. As soon as Yamcha notices her, he walks over.

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" He asks her.

"No, I don't think so. I seem quite suited to the conversations out here." She answers holding her tongue from saying more.

"But you're a woman. You should be in the kitchen with the rest of the women." Yamcha says and as soon as the words leave his mouth, the entire contents of the living room falls silent and stares in horror at Yamcha.

Keira loses her cool and her power level rises. "I….. belong…… where?"

Yamcha winces, "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just you don't know these guys and you'd be much better getting to know the women. These guys are a bunch of perverts." He desperately tries to back pedal.

The room stays silent and everyone waits for the drama to unfold. Unbeknownst to the rest of the room, Piccolo retuned after Keira did.

"Of course, you wouldn't want your precious doll to be around such rough individuals." Keira puts her hands on her hips and leans towards him. "I might get broken."

"Right. Right." Yamcha looks around the room for help, completely oblivious to her sarcasm.

"I'm not your little house wife. I'm not your prize. I'm not even your girlfriend anymore." Keira turns her back to him. "I am a fighter. I have trained my whole life to be strong and I won't give it up to be loved, because I believe love means accepting someone for who they are, not trying to change them into who you want them to be."

"I'm not trying to change you." Yamcha stammers out.

"Bullshit." Piccolo says, sort of shocking the rest of the room.

"What would you know?" Yamcha whips around to face Piccolo.

Piccolo smirks at Yamcha and folds his arms. "You forget my ears, Yamcha." Piccolo points to his large ears. Yamcha turns red in an embarrassed anger; apparently Piccolo overheard his comments about his girlfriend with the other warriors.

Keira takes the opportunity to leave before more confrontation arises. She truly did not want to have to do that in front of everyone, all his friends. Now she'll never get the opportunity to speak to such seasoned warriors.

But as she's about to fly off, the crowd seems to have moved outside. Yamcha enraged is trying to pick a fight with Piccolo. Keira stops; why is Piccolo actually arguing with Yamcha? From the stories she heard, Piccolo is a calm rationale individual, not one driven by passion like Yamcha.

She looks around as the two warriors begin to fight, not one of the others seem to be stopping them. She grabs Vegeta's shoulder, "Why aren't you stopping them?"

"Me?" Vegeta smirks. "This is too amusing. The Namek fighting over a ladies honor, it's all quite ironic."

"Ironic?" Keira questions.

"Nameks are asexual. It's not like he's in love with you or anything. I don't quite understand why he's doing it." Vegeta looks at Keira. "You're pretty and all, but the Namek can't see that." Vegeta puts his hand on her chin and looks into her green eyes, full of the fire of a warrior, "Hm, look at that, maybe you should be the one fighting for your own honor."

Keira swishes her head quickly out of Vegeta's loose grasp. His eyes made her uneasy, such a dark past concealed beneath the depths. "Hmph. You are just as Yamcha said. Brash and rude."

"Of course he would say that. I took his women, didn't I?" Vegeta chuckles, "You know my son could use such a fiery women like you. Maybe you could convince him to stop all this business school nonsense and get back to fighting like a real man."

"Father!" Trunks says loudly, noticing his father was trying to hook him up. "I can get my own dates, thank you!"

Keira turns her attention back to the fight that is now midair. Yamcha seems to be going all out on Piccolo who seems to just not care. She wishes she could hear what they seem to be saying back and forth.

"What right do you have to judge me?" Yamcha asks Piccolo as he throws a punch at the Namek.

"I don't judge you. I don't care about you." Piccolo says stoically dodging Yamcha's attacks.

"Then why interfere with me and my woman?" Yamcha stops attacking for a moment.

Piccolo raises an eyebrow, "I do not believe your philosophy."

"My philosophy?" Yamcha snarls, "What the hell are you talking about? Use English."

"You believe a woman is not made to fight. Yet it is clear that she has the will and drive to be the greatest human fighter ever known. I do not care about you, but I do care about you forcibly taking away another's will to fight." Piccolo folds his arms, "I desire her as a student."

"WHAT?" Yamcha shouts, "Her?"

Piccolo covers his ears, "Now that she has broken up with you, I really don't need your permission. So if you're done taking your anger out on me, I am going to take her as my student."

"Take her? Just like you did Gohan?" Yamcha growls.

"Idiot." Piccolo lands, ignoring Yamcha.

Keira watches eyes wide as the Namek approaches her. Yamcha lands and starts yelling at Piccolo, "I won't let you take her!"

Piccolo rolls his eyes. "Girl, I want you as my student, now that you aren't at the beck and call of some dumbass."

Keira's already widened eyes widen even more, "Me?"

Yamcha stands in between the two. "I won't allow this. You are just trying to be some noble knight and take her from me."

"It's not about you." Piccolo snaps, "Now let her think on her own."

"Why do you want to train me, Piccolo?" Keira tilts her head quizzically.

"Because he wants you, of course." Yamcha grabs her shoulders and forces her to look at him. "He's going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Keira glares into Yamcha's eyes. "Don't be stupid. I was talking to Piccolo." Keira breaks from Yamcha's grasp to look for Piccolo's answer.

"Because you wish it. I can see it in your eyes. You long for such training." Piccolo stretches out his hand, offering it to you, "Years ago, I would have just taken you for my student, but now I will offer it freely to you."

Keira's green eyes sparkle at the thought of the training, of becoming stronger. Her hand joins his and before Yamcha could object, Piccolo grabbed Keira up in his arms. He exchanges a slight bow of his head to Gohan as if telling the boy to clean up the mess he had caused and took to the air. 


End file.
